


Into Your Arms

by 21stCenturyAnarchist



Category: Eminem (Musician), Professional Wrestling, Rap - Fandom, Ryan Oakes - Fandom, WWE, Witt Lowry - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment, rock - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Angst, Army, Becky Lynch - Freeform, Becky Lynch x OC, Coping, Depression, Eminem - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hate, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, Just a man chasing a dream for his mother and his daughter, Love, Music, Nf, OC, Rap, Ryan Oakes, The Irish Lass Kicker, The Man - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, Witt Lowry, hu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyAnarchist/pseuds/21stCenturyAnarchist
Summary: Johnathan Lawrence-Mathers, also known as Witt Lowry was a WWE employee as a graphic designer and he is still a massive WWE fan especially a fan of his old friend The Irish Lass Kicker Becky Lynch.He uses WWE and his music as an escape from his depression and stress.WWE superstar Becky Lynch has suffered a serious injury and has been deemed unfit to compete at Wrestlemania. Her friends decide to take her to a concert to get her mind off of things and that just so happens to be an Eminem concert in which Johnathan is opening.What happens when these 2 old friends meet for the first time in 5 years?Johnathan Mathers (Original OC) based on Witt Lowry as I love his music and I'm gonna see him live Feb 12th.The Music will be a mix of artists I really enjoy listening to. (e.g. Witt Lowry, NF, Sik World, Ryan Oakes, Justin Stone, Dangerkids, PFV, Sir Skitzo, Nate Good etc)Becky Lynch is the best thing to happen to WWE since Stone Cold Steve Austin.





	1. Prologue

It has been a long week for Johnathan, he had to deal with his ex trying to take custody of his child through her lies of abuse.

Thankfully he was proven innocent and got to keep his little angel in his life and now all he wants to do is sit back and watch Raw and relax.  
He was a former employee at WWE and he still has a soft spot for the company and the friends he made there.  
His favourite has always been Becky, he was good friends with her when he was with the company and she was in NXT.

During the broadcasting, something went wrong and Johnathan was sitting there shocked.  
It was meant to be a simple squash match to showcase Becky's power but she landed awkwardly when she fell to the outside and looked to have sprained her ankle in the process.  
A serious sprain, so serious that she was brought to tears by the pain surging from it.  
She couldn't even stand up and hand to be carried out on a stretcher.

Johnathon knew what this meant, Becky's Wrestlemania dream match was done for.  
A serious sprain could take a minimum of 12 weeks to heal.  
He shuts off the TV and decides to send Becky a little get well soon tweet and to see if she remembers him.

He proceeds to go upstairs in a slow and quiet manner, so he doesn't wake up his 4 year old daughter sleeping soundly.  
He knew that in the long run, graphic designing for the WWE would've gave him a stable job for the wellbeing of his daughter and himself but he didn't wanna waste away.  
He loved the WWE but the job gave him no freedom and he felt trapped.  
Music has always been his and he wanted to make that a reality.

He didn't have the greatest of childhood's: his father left him, his grandmother verbally abused him, his teachers berated him repeatedly in class and his peers would mock his dreams, but he kept moving forward all because of his mother. In her eyes he was perfect and capable of achieving everything in life.  
He always sends half the money he makes from shows and sales to his mum to help her live an easy life because he's sure as hell, she deserves it.

His final thoughts before he drifts into another night of traumatic nightmares are of Becky, he remembers the story she told him of the first time she suffered a severe injury before her big debut that would've put her on the map.  
She mentioned how she fell into sleep and pain medication addiction and how the WWE saved her life.  
She really trusted Johnathan because unlike others he didn't like to judge someone on their past.  
He just had one hope that this incident wouldn't cause her to relapse.

Meanwhile as Johnathan drifts off to sleep Becky notices her phone glowing in a way to alert her about a notification and when she picks it up and sees what it is a smile spreads across her face.

_**To be continued** _

_**Word count: 525** _

_**So that was the prologue to my first ever WWE fanfic.**_  
_**Johnathan is based off of Witt Lowry who before becoming a rapper was a graphics designer for WWE.**_  
_**I chose Becky Lynch because she's fucking amazing and the reason why I watch WWE, she's basically the second coming of Stone Cold Steve Austin**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please vote and comment your thoughts** _

_**Take care ❤️❤️❤️** _


	2. •1• Ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Witt Lowry - Ladders

~~~~

Johnathan woke up to his phone continuously buzzing, in annoyance he grabbed his phone and looked and saw about a million messages from his brother/agent Nero asking him to call him urgently.

Johnathan groaned as he proceeded to dial his brother.

After awhile he picks up.

"What?"  
Johnathan says tiredly.

"Awwh did I ruin Johnny's beauty sleep?"  
Nero said mockingly.

"Seriously bro, why spam me at 7am?"

"I got you a gig and it's a big one man, it can get you on the map"

"How big are we talking?"

"How big is opening for the Rap God?"

"No way!! Bro you serious!!"  
Johnathan shouts down the phone now suddenly fully awake.

"Yeah man, get your ass out of New Jersey and into NY you're gonna be performing in front of 20,000 people in Madison Square Garden my guy"

Johnathan's heart almost stopped, this was it... The biggest shot of his life... The silver lining he's been waiting for... The moment to prove all his doubters wrong... He has his one shot... One opportunity... To seize everything he's ever wanted... His one moment and he's not gonna let it slip.

"Bro... I don't know what to say. This means everything to me."  
Johnathan said sincerely.

"I know, that's why you need to be there and kill it, I've already called your crew and they're here setting everything up and you got 12 hrs to prepare, you're on at 7pm see ya then bro"  
Nero says abruptly cutting the call.

Johnathan lies back into bed taking all this in but was interrupted by the crying of his young 2 year old daughter.  
He sighs and stretches as he makes his way to her room.

"Awwh does little Nattie miss daddy?"

Johnathan pics her up and she stops crying and nuzzles into his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes"  
He said, smiling at his little bundle of joy.

He gently rocks her as he starts talking.  
"Daddy has this amazing thing happening tonight. He's finally gonna make his dream come true and give you the life you deserve... I don't want you to struggle the way I had to, yeah it maybe just me and you but we're gonna make it work... I don't know how much you understand of this but daddy loves you and I'm not gonna stop til it's done...  
I'm gonna call my sister to take care of you tonight Nattie."

Johnathan closes his eyes just visioning him on top of the rap game and giving it all back to his family and true fans.

He has his chance and he ain't gonna fumble it.  
He calls his sister and she agrees to come right over with her girlfriend.

_**Tim** _ _**e skip** _

It's now 5:30pm, Johnathan is at the venue and his daughter is safe with his sister.

 _"This is just step one on the ladder to the top"_  
Johnathan thought to himself during the rehearsals.

_**Meanwhile in a WWE hotel room.** _

Becky was sitting bored out of her mind and extremely upset that her Wrestlemania dream was over.  
It was sending her mind into a dark place, the same place she fell into the when her career was almost ended in Germany.

She had painkillers on the table in front of her, she could overdose... It would be so easy... Nothing ever in life goes her way... Her crush left her... She persuaded him to go and inspired him when he got cold feet and had great doubts... That was 2 years ago... He did tweet her and she responded to it, which he then liked... But she assumed he moved on...

She moved to grab the painkillers when Alexa burst through the door, startling Becky.

"Jesus Christ, Lex you almost fucking killed me."  
Becky said, hand on her chest.

"IGOTVIPBACKSTAGEPASSESFORTHEEMINEMCONCERTTONIGHTLETSGOCOMEONWEONLYGOTLIKEANHOUR!!"  
Alexa screamed out.

"Woah, woah, slow down now I haven't a clue what you just said."  
Becky said confused.

"I've got two backstage passes to Eminem's concert tonight! Come with me please!"  
Alexa basically screamed at her, causing Becky to laugh a little.

But then her mood dropped,   
"I don't feel like going, and I can't with this shit"  
She said pointing to her braced up ankle.

"Oh come on, it's the VIP seats and I'm sure they'll accommodate you because well you're well known and you know the performer."  
Alexa said all giddy, confusing Becky.

"What I don't know Eminem"

Alexa smirks knowingly.

"Here read it"  
She says throwing the VIP pass at her.

It had the usual stuff like the time and location etcetera but the name of the opener made her breath hitch.

"Johnathan..."  
Becky said breathlessly.

"Yep!! Your crush is gonna be the opener and I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you."

Becky's face went red when she did that and remembering back, her heart broke when he left the WWE and when he got married.  
She did keep tabs on his new career path and music, she loved it and had it in her daily playlist.

His latest songs break her heart because it's about losing love and his cheating ex.  
She really wants to make him believe in love.

Becky composed herself disregarding Alexa's previous statement.

"Alright I'm in"

**_ To be continued _ **

**_ Word Count: 860 _ **

**_Hope you enjoyed chapter one_**  
**_Please comment your thoughts_**

**_ Take care ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _ **


End file.
